


Girls Love Girls and Boys

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Ava wants to make sure she and Sara are exclusive, Sara just wants to kiss Ava.





	Girls Love Girls and Boys

**Author's Note:**

> My second AvaLance story.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Ava woke up before Sara did, allowing her to watch her girlfriend? Lover? Whatever they were. 

She was trailing her fingers over Sara’s freckles when the woman woke up.

“What are you doing?” Sara asked sleepily. 

“Tracing your freckles, they’re so cute. You’re so cute.” Ava confessed. Sara smiled.

“Sara, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” Ava managed to say.

“Okay? Is everything okay, Ava?” Sara asked concerned, sitting up.

“Yes. That’s just it. Everything is perfect.” Ava said and Sara waited for her to continue.

“But I need to know that we’re exclusive. No matter what year it is.” Ava said. 

“Oh, so you mean you want to make sure I won’t be kissing queens and nurses and thieves in the past or future anymore? Only kissing you?” Sara asked.

“You did that?” Ava asked, partially surprised. Sara shrugged and had a smug grin on her face.

“Yes. That’s what I’m saying. Also John Constantine.” Ava added.

“I can do that. Starting now.” Sara said and kissed Ava.

“So does this make us girlfriends now?” Ava asked. 

“Yes, now shut up and kiss me.” Sara chuckled and kissed Ava again. Ava joined in and kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
